


Never Return Home

by oliviathecf



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Adultery, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Infidelity used as revenge, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: She never thought of herself as one for revenge but walking into that bar and seeing him felt like fate.





	Never Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> I never really thought I'd ever be doing this pairing, I thought I'd get Scott Lang/Eric O'Grady out of the way first for starters, but this one just sorta grabbed on and didn't let go. Part based on my love for Eric O'Grady, part based on some [ old kink meme prompt](https://marvelkink.livejournal.com/2110.html?thread=74302#t74302). It's not exactly it, there's no giantess stuff (I know I'd be disappointed if I asked for something and got only the first part of the prompt), but I've partially punched your ticket if you're the poster who was looking for Eric and a woman who responds well to him being a little perv.
> 
> This was further inspired by Hank sleeping around when they're still married. If he can do it, why not her? I thought about making mention to Eric having a girlfriend as well but Abigail and Eric were likely not together at this point, so it doesn't really matter.
> 
> If you're not aware of how I write Eric, I write him young and...freckled. I tend to think that he joined SHIELD at 18, right out of high school, got the Ant-Man suit at 21, and was dead by 23/24. So he'd be around 21 in this fic, although I wouldn't think too hard about timelines for this fic because it won't make much sense.
> 
> Title is from [ On a Freezing Chicago Street ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJrhm2Q68fg&t=1s) by Margot & The Nuclear So And So's
> 
> Please enjoy my gratuitous description of Eric being cute and, of course, enjoy the smut!

There were two things on her mind when she walked into that bar and saw that only slightly familiar mop of ginger hair and lecherous green eyes. One, that it almost felt like destiny. And, two, was he even old enough to be smirking at her over that nearly empty pint of beer? She sat next to him and that smirk grew even wider, raising his glass to her and draining the rest of it in one go.

Eric O’Grady was already drunk. Probably off of two glasses of the cheap beer that he was drinking that night. She ordered him another regardless, and a glass of rosè wine for herself, and he rewarded her with a slide of his eyes over her body and another slightly crooked smirk, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

Jan only knew two things about the kid. One, that he was a sleazy pervert. And, two, he was the third to wear the Ant-Man mantle, Hank’s least favorite protege. She also knew that Hank would never admit that Eric was _good_ in any way other than thin, veiled references. 

But she didn’t realize that Eric was so... _cute_. Behind those perverted glances at her bust, there were huge green eyes and a dusting of freckles over his pink cheeks, all framed by a curled mass of obviously-Irish red hair. He was also lean and looked cute as he thought of the perfect, awful line to use on her.

That came when the bartender put their drinks in front of them. He turned to her, opened his pink lips and spoke.

“Hey, babe, I think I look like your next mistake.”

He sounded so serious about it, even the bartender scoffed. But Jan laughed, and sipped at her wine, diamond wedding ring, finer than anything Eric had ever held that he hadn’t stolen, hitting the glass with a soft tapping sound.

“Maybe you do.”

That seemed to stun the poor kid, mouth gaping open. It was her turn to smirk at him, a slide of her eyes over his body, obviously checking him out. The flush of scarlet on his cheeks only grew redder, and the way his mouth gaped open made him look like an embarrassed fish and also impossibly adorable. Jan sipped at her wine and she felt in control, something she rarely had when she was with Hank.

“Finish your drink,” She commanded and Eric nodded quickly, raising the pint glass to his mouth and drinking it down far too quickly. The kid was already a lightweight and she wanted him to be conscious. “Slower, be patient.”

Eric listened to her, of course he did, taking slow sips that matched her pace with the wine. Neither of them spoke and it felt comfortable in ways that it shouldn’t, despite this really being the first time they had ever spent more than five seconds in a room together. They knew two things, that talking wasn’t necessary and that he was going to take her back to his place. They clearly couldn’t go back to Hank’s lofty, penthouse apartment where he was no doubt stewing in his anger from their fight, although the idea of it crossed her mind just to see that look on Hank’s face. The one where his eyebrows knitted together so tight, the one that used to scare her but just made her laugh now.

She didn’t want Eric to have to deal with that though, so whatever hole he had dug for himself was good enough for her.

He set the pint glass on the bar top at the same time she put her wine glass down, gathering up her purse to pay the tab, with a generous tip, before they were leaving the bar together. Eric was a few steps ahead of her, shoving his hands in his pockets to protect them from the late-fall cold air as he led the way. His place had to be close, the bartender familiar enough with Eric to the point where the bar being his local joint made sense.

Sure enough, he paused in front of a worn down looking apartment building and turned in, fumbling for his keys while catching glances at Janet standing next to him. He failed at this for a few moments before she leaned in, hand closing around his and pushing the key into the lock. He gasped, softly and barely there in the night air, and opened the door. 

Three flights of stairs later and she found herself standing in his small, yet surprisingly neat apartment. He kept the place relatively clean, a dirty bowl on his coffee table and a mug of cold milk-white coffee next to it, but that was about it. He stood there, looking somewhat out of place in his own home, fingers playing with the hem of his red sweater and a small, nervous smile on his face. 

Eric _squeaked_ , actually squeaked, when Jan’s hands found the sides of his face and pulled him down to where she was stretching up on the tips of her toes, meeting him in the middle with a slow, tentative kiss. Eric’s hands floundered for a few moments before they found her hips, pulling her up against him. His body was lean and hard against hers, and warmed her to the core. Their mouths moved together, her fingers moving up to touch his soft ginger hair, pulling his curls lightly just to see how he’d react to hit. The gasp he gave, muffled against her mouth, was satisfying and she pulled his hair again to hear that noise once more.

She wondered what he felt when their tongues slid together, if he was thinking of _sparks_ or if this meant exactly the same to him. Jan pulled back briefly, looking into big green eyes, and hoped it was the latter as she pulled him into another breathless kiss. 

This time, she pushed back against that solid chest and Eric walked backwards until she could push him down to sit on the couch, quickly straddling him. He was already hard against her ass, her short skirt riding up her thighs made him twitch as his hands grabbed her and pulled her back in for another kiss. He groaned lowly when her hips moved, grinding down on his hard dick, sliding up until it was pressing up against her clit through her thin panties.

Eric’s hands moved from her thighs to her hips, tentative and slow. When he pushed up under her shirt, his hands were slightly sweaty against her skin but his touch was soft. Despite his nerves, he looked pleased with himself when he cupped her breasts through her bralette. Her chest was on the smaller side but she wasn’t one to feel self conscious about this and, if Eric minded, he didn’t say anything, fingers sliding up under the fabric to get to her skin directly.

She hummed when he rolled her nipple under his thumb, leaning down and pressing kisses to his neck. When she opened her mouth, nipping at his skin, Eric gasped and moaned softly. His head tilted up and she thought of the act as one of submission, pressing in just a bit harder, right at the junction between neck and shoulder. Eric arched into her when she sucked a bruise into his skin, high above the collar.

He moaned, hips bucking up, and it sent a thrill through her to think about someone seeing the mark she left. The feeling turned hotter, more vindictive when she thought about Hank seeing it on his protege’s skin as he watched a little too closely when Eric changed out of his clothes to be able to wear the Ant Suit. Janet thought about Hank’s eyes raking over Eric’s pale, freckled skin and seeing the red and purple hickies on him while Eric pretended not to notice. His cheeks flushing scarlet as he held back the urge to blurt out just where he got them from. 

Jan sucked another one into his skin, just to make it very clear what they were. Eric groaned softly, cock straining hard against the seam of his worn jeans.

She pulled back, admiring the bruises for a moment before working on getting him naked. Eric raised his hands automatically as she pulled his sweater up and over his head, tossing it behind her. He reached down with shaking hands to try and undo the buttons of his shirt, but she batted his hands away and took over for him, making quick work of his button-down.

Eric was surprisingly cut, lean but still muscled. He shivered when she traced his abs with her fingers, moving down to his hips bones to pet at the ginger hair that peeked above the line of his low-slung jeans. He pressed forward once again, pulling her in for a kiss that was far hungrier than the first, lips moving hard against hers, tongue slipping in.

The noise that slipped from his lips when she pulled back was disappointed but it quickly turned to arousal when she pulled her shirt over her head. She didn’t waste time taking off the lacy, deep red bralette that she wore, and he didn’t waste time in leaning forward and capturing her nipple between his lips. Her hands carded through his hair, giving a soft, breathy moan when he sucked at it, big green eyes looking deep into her blue ones. His gaze was slightly wet, almost as if tears had been welling up, and hazy from arousal as he palmed at her other breast, lips continuing to work at her nipple until it was a stiffened peak under his _warm_ tongue.

Eric moved over to the other one, taking it gently between his teeth just to see her arch up against him, before sucking on it like he did to the first. She continued to pet soft ginger hair, even as he moved lower, pressing kisses in between and below her breasts.

When he moved her off of him, it actually took her by surprise. She didn’t expect as much foreplay, not from a guy like Eric O’Grady, but he situated himself between her legs and moved the skirt up until he could see the dark red lace panties that she wore. Eric breathed in deeply, taking in her scent and moaning quietly, nipping at the skin of her thigh. 

He grew clumsy with his impatience, teasing giving way to something more direct, almost as if he wanted to take his time but just couldn’t wait anymore, quickly sweeping up and pressing his tongue to her slit through her panties, groaning at the taste. He slid up just a bit further, tongue sliding against her clit and her hips jumped forward. Eric’s finger hooked around the crotch of her underwear, pulling it aside so he could get at her cunt directly, lips closing around her clit and sucking at her.

It was a bit too much for her, but Jan let Eric have his moment as soft, breathy noises that fell from her lips grew a bit more frantic, a bit louder. Both of her hands tangled in his hair, pulling just hard enough to hear a muffled gasp, and he pulled back just slightly, tongue circling her clit, moving softer and slower. When she loosened her grip, he moved back into close his lips around it and suck again, but he also pulled back to drag his tongue up from her hole to her clit, tasting her. One of his fingers teased at her entrance before sinking in and he actually groaned at the feeling of her around his one finger. 

Under the combination of his wet, warm, decidedly and ultimately _unpracticed_ tongue and the finger sliding in and out of her, it didn’t take long for her orgasm to build. While Eric was eager to please, it was clear that he was rarely eager to please a woman and didn’t have enough experience eating a girl out. Still, the slightly clumsy lashing of his tongue almost added to it, wetter and messier than anything she had with Hank where she had to wonder where he got his experience from whenever he tried anything new in bed.

She pushed aside those thoughts by directing Eric to suck on her clit just a bit harder, gasping sharply.

“ _Shit_! Right there, don’t stop-- _ah_!” Janet panted, moaning loudly and gripping his hair tightly. 

He obeyed her command, continuing to suck right where she wanted him, finger pumping in and out of her. She noticed, dimly and through the fog of impending orgasm, that his hand was lower than she could see. Jan imagined him pressing hard against the bulge in his pants, trying to hold back his own orgasm, and it just made her hotter. Huge blue eyes caught the sight of his hazy, unfocused, and also huge green ones and she moaned loudly as she came. Waves of pleasure shot up her spine, hips jerking forward once, twice, three times, and she moaned once more. Jan arched up against him, grinding against Eric’s face and twisting her fingers hard enough that she heard him hiss in pain.

“ _Fuck_ \--!” She gasped, harsh and loud.

Janet panted as she came down from her orgasm, Eric lapping at the release on her folds. He was a mess, chin and mouth covered in her slick, freckled cheeks flushed. He clumsily got to his feet and she could see how hard he was, erection a visible line in his worn jeans. When she spoke, her voice was slightly hoarse and ragged.

“Go get a condom.”

He nearly stumbled over himself, moving over to his bedroom and quickly coming back with a foil packet. Jan took it from his hand and Eric quickly started to work on his pants while she slid her skirt and panties down her legs. She watched as he pushed his boxers down, hard cock bobbing free to his relieved moan, hand gripping it and squeezing at the base. His eyes raked over her naked form and he squeezed his dick once more, pre-cum welling from the tip and dripping down into his boxers. 

Janet directed him to sit next to her, reaching over and stroking him slowly, from root to tip. It was an easy slide, cock leaking enough pre-cum to eliminate any friction. The strained, desperate moan he gave sent spikes of heated arousal right to her groan, making her even wetter, and she tore open the foil wrapping on the condom. She rolled it onto him properly and he tilted his head back against the couch cushion, big green eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Those eyes quickly flew open as she straddled him, lowering herself onto him. The pressure and bit of resistance quickly gave way to tight, wet warmth and Eric moaned. His hands found her hips, just resting there, waiting for her to make the move. 

Jan gasped at the sensation of being filled, sliding deeper and deeper, hard and unyielding until she was stretched completely full. She took all of him in her, arching her back and rolling her hips. She threw her head back, short auburn hair bouncing as she began to ride him, raising up and lowering herself back down on him.

The rhythm she took up was quick yet deep, a roll of her hips against his. His fingers scrabbled and clawed at her, jerking hard up against her. The pressure of it was almost too much, just on the edge of painful in a way that had her head spinning, nails digging into his scalp and pulling him forward for another deep, bruising kiss.

Other than the sharp jerk of his hips and the way he kissed her back, Eric just let her take what she wanted, holding her close and not complaining even when her sharp, long nails raked down his shoulder blades. Blood welled up in the tracks of her nails but he only gave a sharp gasp at the sting, eyes rolling up like it felt more pleasurable than painful. 

“ _God_ , Janet--!” He panted, eyes squeezing shut.

She knew he was close, knew he was trying to hold back and last just a bit longer. His hand snaked between their writhing, rutting bodies and Eric pressed the tips of his fingers to her clit, rubbing it with every motion she made. She rose and sank on his cock, growing desperate under the press of his hand and on the hard length of his cock.

“Shit, Eric, you fill me up so _good_.” She moaned, panting out the words just to see how they’d effect him.

Her words had the impact she wanted, he moaned and thrust up into her, hips pumping up to meet her downward slide. His hand never strayed from her clit, rubbing until she was gasping and writhing against him. 

Before she could cum, however, he tipped over the edge first. With a cry and a rough thrust up, he finished, back going tight, free hand gripping her hip hard enough to bruise. She rode him through it, the hand on her clit and the feeling of his still-hard cock enough to tip her over the edge as well, moaning and clenching tight around him.

They came down together, still moving just for the aftershocks. Janet felt sated, finally sliding off of him, gasping at the loss of him inside of her. Eric sagged back into the couch, pulling the filled condom off of him. For a brief moment, she wondered what it would’ve been like to have him cum inside of her, but the thought of where he had been and ginger O’Grady/Van Dyne babies running around stopped the fantasy dead in its tracks. 

He tied the condom off and dropped it into the trash beside the couch, reaching over and running a hand down her bare arm. His eyes, still hazy and huge, were starting to droop as he grew tired and she chuckled. She brushed a kiss across his forehead, smoothing down sweaty ginger curls, and got up to get dressed. 

Jan paused for a second before dropping her panties on the table. Something to remember her by, she thought with a short, sharp laugh. She dressed herself quickly, smoothing down her short hair to the best of her ability. Janet caught her reflection in the television screen, wiping away mascara that ran down her face, caught in her sweat and tears, before grabbing her bag and turning back to Eric with one last glance.

He was nearly passed out, laid out on the couch, but still watching her. Sleep managed to make him look even younger, relaxing the set in his jaw and a flush on his freckled cheeks, ginger hair curled wild around his head from her fingers pulling on it. Eric pulled a pillow close to his chest, holding it tight, like he needed to _cuddle_ something.

When she reached for the door, his words were murmured, slurred with sleep and pleasure and the beers he drank earlier.

“Call me?”

Janet laughed and, as she left to go back to her broken home, to a husband who barely cared about her, she almost thought about doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or at my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
